


One Touch

by pinkdiamonds



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 1st person pov, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-25
Updated: 2011-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-15 01:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkdiamonds/pseuds/pinkdiamonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One touch has the potential to change lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Touch

A touch.

Just one, small, seemingly insignificant touch.

A touch that changed the borders and limits and shape of my world.

We were arguing – nothing new there.

I was - - I was pacing. Pacing and yelling and gesticulating, my hands flying.

Sam and Teal’c were watching, trying to keep out of it.

He was close. Too close.

My hand made contact with his chest.

Heat and muscle and a spicy scent assaulted my senses.

My words stuttered to a stop as my thumb caressed a hard peak.

Heedless of those watching, his hand stroked mine and he gasped, “Daniel.”


End file.
